


Conversations - Suikoden V

by darklucia (anonamor)



Series: Conversations [5]
Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Ficlets, Gen, only tagging characters in conversation pairs, romantic feelings subject of teasing only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/darklucia
Summary: An attempt to explore possible connections between two characters via possible situations/conversations. This one will just have Suikoden V characters.





	1. #9 & #45 - Lyon & Roog

Lyon was on her way to grab some snacks for the prince when the dragon knight with a mohawk, Roog, called out to her. "Hey, Lyon, do you have a moment?"

"Uh, sure," Lyon said, shrugging. She didn’t need to wake the prince up just yet. She wondered what Roog wanted to ask the prince's bodyguard, and especially someone who had been stuck lying in a bed until recently.

"How was Miakis doing at the castle, um, before the war?" Roog asked, looking off to the side. Lyon could tell that he was embarrassed to be asking this question with the way his fingers twitched at his sides and how he avoided looking at her directly.

"Haven't you talked to her? She can't be that hard to find." Lyon’s specialty was knowledge on the prince, not on Miakis. She didn't know what else to say.

"Well..." Roog scratched his head and his cheeks were definitely red now. "I do talk to her sometimes, but..." He gestured with his arms but didn't add anything else.

"Do you like Miakis?" Lyon asked, giggling. Roog didn't move, but his face got a bit redder. She was right. "Aww, don't worry, I won't tell her." She patted Roog's arm lightly. She then made a big show of remembering something "urgent" and bowed quickly. "Well, I better get that stuff for the prince. See you later!"

With that, Lyon scurried away, leaving Roog to rue the fact that Lyon didn't end up answering his question.


	2. #13 & #23 - Kyle & Killey

Well, the Prince’s headquarters wasn't as nice as the Sun Palace, but nevertheless Kyle had quickly found himself comfortable here. With all the hot babes around, like Jeane and Lelei, he almost didn’t mind that there was a war going on right now. His current favorite was Lorelai. With her pretty face and nicely shaped assets, she was very nice on the eyes. If he only could lure her away from that Sindar obsession...

Perhaps he could tempt Lorelai with some Sindar facts before directing her towards some more fulfilling activities. Lorelai spent too much time in that room with the old ugly fart Zweig and the deathly pale, was she even human, cold woman named Zerase. Someone young and beautiful like Lorelai should be spending more time in the daylight and not with people as depressing as those two.

The one other person who cared about the Sindar who Lorelai didn’t hang out with regularly was Killey. Kyle heard that those two had some history. Perhaps Killey could give Kyle some insight on Lorelai. The man’s brusqueness was not intimidating to Kyle. He had dealt with much worse blokes before. He approached the red-clad man with confidence and casualness.

"Yo, Killey.” The man didn’t even twitch. Kyle was not deterred, though. He would go on the attack. “You and Lorelai, huh? Have a good history?"

Killey might have tilted his hat upwards, but otherwise remained silent. Kyle shook his head. Guess he better continue his attack.

"Bad history then? Were you not good enough for her?"

"Shut up, brat." With that, Killey walked away. Kyle smirked. Although he didn't get anything useful out of Killey, the reaction suggested that something indeed happened between the two. He would just have to pester Killey again later to get the juicy details.


End file.
